Noah x Jacquie Lemon: The Next Step
by Qxzn
Summary: Noah and Jacquie have some fun in studio one *mature*


Michelle and Emily had just finished calling out the names on the compatibility test and Noah and Jacquie were now practising their duet in Studio One.

"So I was thinking, how about we start off back to back, over there." Noah suggested pointing to the centre of the studio, "Then we move apart with somehow and end up over there, what do you think?" Noah looked at Jacquie, who seemed a little distracted just standing there. Jacquie was wearing a bright blue top with her usual black dance leggings, she had her hair tied up in a bun and her purple sports bra was slightly visible through her tank top.

"Jacquie?" Noah asked Jacquie who was just staring blankly at his muscular chest showing through his white tank top.

"Yeah, great idea." Jacquie said, seemingly back on track. Jacquie continued staring at Noah throughout the practice.

Noah is the perfect boyfriend Jacquie thought, imagining Noah's long hard dick slamming into her. Her pussy was getting wet at the thought of it. Imagine how much fun we would have. Jacquie decided she would make a move.

"Noah." Jacquie began seductively, walking over to Noah, "How about we have some fun." Jacquie slowly began lifting Noah's white tank top.

"Jacquie, I don't think..." Noah broke off as Jacquie started to unzip his black jeans revealing a black pair of boxer shorts. The seductive look in Jacquie's eyes gave Noah a huge boner as she tossed his jeans aside. Jacquie Smiled. Noah then moved closer to Jacquie, leaning in for a kiss, and at the same time lifting up her bright blue tank top. They broke off as Noah lifted the top above her head then quickly started kissing again, their tongues entwined, Noah let out a slight groan as Jacquie grabbed his hard dick through his boxer shorts. Noah then broke off the kiss, slipped his hand into Jacquie's tights, to find Jacquie's clean shaven pussy sopping wet. He slipped a finger in Jacquie's entrance, Jacquie let out a slight moan as he began rhythmically thrusting his middle finger into her sopping wet vagina. She let out a loud moan as Noah's thumb found her clit and started rubbing up down.

"Noah!" Jacquie moaned loudly as he added another finger and continued to finger fuck her. Jacquie lifted her own hands up to her breasts and removed her purple sports bra, tossing it to the side. She then started to fondled her soft perky tits, making Noah's long hard cock even harder.

"Fuck, this feels so good." She moaned. He then started to speed up, also adding one more finger, now using three fingers inside of her.

"Noah, I'm gonna come!" She let out a long loud moan as her pussy exploded around Noah's hand and her Juices leaked into her panties. Noah and Jacquie took a moment to cool down, then Jacquie moved over to Noah.

"Your turn." She Said pulling down his boxers and tossing them to the side, letting his long hard cock spring out. It's huge Jacquie thought. It looked around 8 inches long. She then wrapped her long manicured fingers around his hard dick and slowly started jerking off her muscular boyfriend. Noah let out a small groan as she sped up, now licking the tip. She then wrapped her mouth around Noah's cock and started bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace, her perky tits bouncing up and down.

"Fuck, Jacquie." Noah groaned. Noah placed his hand on Jacquie's head bobbing her head up and down. He then preceded to deep throat her. She smiled up at him clearly enjoying this.

"Jacquie, I'm gonna cum." Jacquie took Noah's cock out of her mouth before he came.

"Why did you stop?" Noah, looked down at her, into her soft brown eyes.

"I need you inside of me." She looked up at him desperately pleading for him to put his long rock hard cock inside of her sopping wet pussy.

Noah didn't waste any time. He started pulling down Jacquie's black tights as she stood up revealing her sopping wet white panties. He rubbed her pussy through the thin layer of fabric as she kissed him on the neck and down to his abs. He then pulled down her soaked panties showing her soft wet clean shaven vagina.

"God, your fucking hot!" Noah said as he moved closer to her wrapping his hand around her small perky tits. She moaned.

Noah then lifted her up and positioned his cock at his entrance, ready to fuck her standing up.

"You ready?" He asked looking into her brown eyes, knowing it was her first time. She nodded. Noah then brought her down on him slamming his long hard cock into her sopping wet vagina. She moaned loudly as he thrust into her for the first time, breaking her hymen. He continued thrusting into her, soon setting a quick pace. Her groans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as he fucked her harder and harder each thrust. All they could hear were each other's moans of pleasure and the sound of Noah's balls slapping against Jacquie.

"Fuck! Mmmhhh, Ahhh, Noah, you're so big!" Jacquie moaned

"Yes, oooh yeah, fuck! Jacquie, make me cum deep inside of you."Noah groaned loader as he thrust deep inside her.

Noah was soon getting tired of standing up and fucking Jacquie, so he put on the bench, spread her legs wide and then slammed his rock hard cock deep inside her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh yeah, fuck me harder, Noah! Mmmhh!" Jacquie moaned as Noah slammed his cock deep inside her. Jacquie then started rubbing her erect nipples with her hands and squeezing her tits.

"Fuck! This feels good!" Noah groaned thrusting into her harder.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jacquie exclaimed, squeezing her tits. Noah thrust deep inside her, harder than before. Jacquie began rubbing her clit with her right middle finger and playing with her soft breasts with her left hand.

"Fuck!" Jacquie let out one last loud moan. She arched her back, and let her pussy explode all over Noah's long hard cock, her juices everywhere. This sent Noah's over the edge as he thrust deep inside of her one last time, releasing his cum deep inside of Jacquie's sopping wet pussy.

The couple just lay on the floor of Studio One, covered in each other's cum, tired and exhausted. "That was Amazing." Noah said.

"Agreed." Jacquie said getting up off the floor walking over to her clothes, covered in her pussy juices. Noah just stared at her ass as she walked over and got changed. Fuck, I have an amazing girlfriend he thought as he got changed.

They soon grabbed their stuff and left the Studio, Tired and exhausted.


End file.
